The present invention relates to a storage device on a motorcycle, and more particularly to a storage device on a small-size motorcycle such as a scooter for effectively storing an article such as a driver's helmet.
There have been proposed a variety of motorcycles having storage pockets as storage devices. Small-size motorcycles, such as scooters, include relatively large components, such as a fuel tank, positioned in the rear portion of the motorcycle body. Therefore, it is difficult to provide a space for storing a large article, such as a helmet, in the motorcycle body itself because of the required aerodynamic design and frame rigidity thereof. Such storage space can only be provided in the space defined below the driver's seat or saddle.
Where a storage space having a substantially flat bottom for placing an article thereon is to be defined below the driver's seat, the storage space should be provided above a rear frame extending beneath the seat, resulting in an increased seat height.
In order to reduce the seat height, the rear frame underneath the seat may be composed of two laterally spaced side members positioned above the bottom of the storage space and extending alongside of the storage space. With this modification, however, the motorcycle body would not be of a narrow compact size, but of an increased width.
One conventional helmet storage device on a motorcycle is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 59-26089 published Feb. 17, 1984.
The disclosed storage device has a storage space provided below the driver's seat, the storage space having a size larger than the outer profile of a helmet to be stored therein. The motorcycle also includes a fuel tank disposed in the storage space and having a substantially hemispherical shape complementary to the inner profile of the helmet. The helmet is stored in the storage space below the seat while covering the fuel tank.
Although the space beneath the seat is available as the helmet storage space in the disclosed prior arrangement, the fuel tank is limited in its volume since the fuel tank is disposed in the helmet storage space and its outer shape is limited by the inner dimensions of the helmet. The above publication also shows a different embodiment in which the fuel tank is shaped to increase its volume within the storage space. According to this alternative, the fuel tank in the storage space includes a main tank portion which is of a bulging shape for supporting the helmet thereon in interfitting relation, and an auxiliary tank portion communicating with the main tank portion and doughnut-shaped in surrounding relation to the lower part of the main tank portion. The helmet stored in the storage space has its lower peripheral edge portion received in the recess defined between the main tank portion and the doughnut-shaped auxiliary tank portion. While the modified fuel tank is of an increased volume, however, its shape is complex and the storage space lacks versatility since articles other than the helmet cannot be stored thereon.